


SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 15: The bounty hunter's attack

by PowerPad



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: Another chapter of my Smash Alternate Universe transcript. This time, I took some feedback.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 15: The bounty hunter's attack

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, this is a fanfic based on a subreddit, r/SmashAU. Huge thanks goes to that guy who mains Dr. Zomboss and King Knight. Without his feedback, these wouldn't be possible.

**SUPER SMASH BROS. AU: SUBSPACE 2**

**Chapter 15, cutscenes 420-440**

KABOOM! Some electirc current sound played, and Leon reached his hand over to the gun holster on his hip, and Paper Mario got on his hammer. Near Scout and Ruby, a TV activated. A mysterious shadowy figure appeared, and said, "Greetings, heroes. I see you've been divided, and one of you has the item I search for: The Reality Stone." Scout said, "Huh? Reality what now?" But the person on the TV continued before Scout could get a word in. "Hand it over, or I shall be forced to send one of my best bounty hunters and folded soldiers at you. You have an hour." THe TV then turned off.

Lukas, Leon and Paper Mario came running into the room, with Leon still having his hand over on the gun holster. Lukas said, "They were talking about a Reality Stone. What is that? Is it like the Redstone Heart? The command block?" Scout replied, "I dunno. We're in this odd tower labeled Stark, no one's here, and now there's a trheat of a bounty hunter. If only Miss Pauling were here. She'd know what to do!" Ruby began thinking, "What if this so called stone is at the bottom of this tower?" While Leon and the other began arguing, Ruby sneaked past them, going downstairs. SHe could feel her heart beating in worry, as she entered the downstairs area. Near the ground floor, on the main reception desk, there was a safe. Ruby picked it up, with some effort, and waited for the elevator, and got in.

Back with the main group of Lukas, Leon, Scout, and Paper Mario, they didn't notice the TV turn on. "I decided to reduce your time to..NOW. Where is the stone?" The group turned to look at the TV, and Paper Mario shrugged in confusion. "Well then..Folded Soldiers, attack!" Instantly, a bunch of folded origami Goombas and Shy Guys came down from a ship that was nearby, firing shots at Stark Tower. Scout pulled out his bat, Lukas got his Stone Sword, Paper Mario readied himself for combat, and Leon finally got out Silver Ghost. Something came from the ship, and it was Jango Fett, firing shots using dual blasters. The group scattered when he threw a bomb at them, which shook the floor. The elevator suddenly stopped, and Ruby felt her heart beat even faster out of fear.

Leon ducked behind a couch, and fired a few shots from his gun, and Jango shot back. Meanwhile, Lukas, Scout and Paper Mario were dealing with the folded soldiers. Paper Mario swung his hammer down on a shy guy, andScout used his bat to send one over the railing. Lukas struck one down with a simple slice, and a bunch more appeared. Back with Leon S. Kennedy vs Jango Fett, Jango had gotten tired of the games of hide and shoot, and had switched from his blasters to a trophy gun. He started shooting it wildly, almost getting Leon, but his reaction speed was quite quick. So Jango Fett instead went for Lukas, who jumped in front of Scout to save him. Jango Fett went over, and got Lukas's trophy, flying using his jetpack back to his ship. Paper Mario used the fan thing card, and blew the Folded Soldiers off Stark Tower, but Jango Fett had gotten away.

Leon got back to his feet, and noticed Ruby was gone. The trio that was left began searching for her, and heard pounding somewhere in the elevator shaft. Paper Mario used the 1,000 folded arms to pry open the double elevator doors, and then to pull the elevator up to the floor they were on.

**Author's Note:**

> Send Kudos if you like this, give me feedback for what I can improve on.


End file.
